Tenten's Revenge
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Secrets Revealed!

I do not own anything about Naruto!

* * *

I was alone from the start; I have forgotten my past since I know that my past isn't worth thinking of. But somehow, now I'm thinking of my past since I'm telling myself.

Come to think of it, how did I grow up? I was alone? I didn't have a job, or anybody who cared for me. All I possibly knew next was I was laying in my bed in my apartment, I was bleeding.

I grabbed my pillow, "ARGG!" I screamed in front of it. Screaming won't help but, I just have to forget.

I stood up and went to the mirror and did my buns, I never want people to see my hair down. Well, let's just say, I want people to see me as a strong young woman, not a pathetic girl who all she think is her hair. But, Sakura, my best friend, said that I look good with or without my hair buns but still, If I want to be Hokage, I have to earn it right!

Yup, I want to be the first female Hokage. I'll beat any obstacle life has prepared. As long as it doesn't bring me to my past.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Coming" I sighed. I opened the door and saw Lee.

"TENTEN!" Lee, as always energetic, said.

"What is it now Lee?" I asked bummed.

"Guess what!" Lee was holding his scream for a while.

"What?" I know it's going to be something stupid again.

"GAI SENSEI SAID WE ARE GOING TO WORK WITH PARTNERS TO BRING UP OUR TAIJUTSU! So you are going to be my partner, I don't want Neji to be my partner, he always so… no expressions." He said.

"See ya, Lee!" I slammed the door.

"Eh? Eh? Tenten? Tenten? Please? No hard feelings right?" Lee said through the door.

I went back to my bed with Lee still knocking on the door.

"LEE! I'M PLAIN TIRED! GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Okay" He said calmly.

"Geez, is that what it takes to get him to go away?" I sighed.

-LATER-

I went to the training area where Lee, Neji, Guy Sensei and I are going to train.

"tenten?" I heard Neji.

"Eh? Neji?" I asked.

"Looks like Lee and Guy aren't here yet." He looked around.

"I guess so." I said.

"OSSU!" " YOSH!" I heard screams from two people. I clearly know it was Guy Sensei and Lee. They were far from annoying, even farther than annoying as hell.

"I GOT HERE… Neji? Tenten? BOO! I got here third? That's unfair!" Guy Sensei whined like a little child.

"YES! I MADE IT… Last?" Lee looked down.

"That's okay Lee! No need to worry! We'll race again later!" Guy Sensei said.

"OSSU! Why don't we do this now?" Lee challenged Guy Sensei.

My goodness, how annoying, these two, just makes me want to rip my head off.

"Alright! One, Two…" Guy Sensei said.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" I yelled.

"Eh?" Both Lee and Guy Sensei said as they stopped.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I put my hands on my head.

"You two never train with Neji and I! It's always the two of you! I had enough! I want to quit this team. And I'll quit this team whatever it takes." I said having a headache.

My vision was different; I saw this red chakra surrounding me. I put my knees on the floor to keep control of myself, but it was hard, it took over my body, I looked behind me and I saw a tail that was connected to the red chakra around me.

"Tenten!" I heard Neji.

"AHHH!" I screamed because of the pain.

My jaws widened a bit, my nails formed and became sharper, my hair buns was turned off by a power I didn't even knew I had.

But for a split second, Guy Sensei placed a paper or sticker by my forehead then I became normal again. I was traumatized by the moment, that power, that chakra that was kept inside me, what was that?

I was breathing heavily, the paper or sticker that Guy sensei put on me was draining me.

"Tenten, Are you okay?" I heard Neji.

"Yeah" I said, still breathing heavily.

"Guy Sensei, what was that power?" I looked up.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Guy Sensei pulled me up and I gave a nod.

We walked over to the trees a few feet away from Neji and Lee so they couldn't hear us.

"Tenten…" Guy Sensei said.

"Guy Sensei?" I asked.

"That power…" Guy Sensei gave a weird stare.

"Guy Sensei, just tell me what that was" I said.

"That was the power of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. You are the Jinchuriki host." Guy Sensei looked down.

I was shocked, I thought it was just a rumor that the demon fox was a legend, but all this time, I'm holding the demon fox inside me.

This explains everything, the reason why people hate me; they don't want to get near me because of what I am holding inside me. The grudge of everybody who didn't let me introduce myself clearly, how, why, how come, just now I am informed with this news, this heartbreaking news that the demon that attacked and Killed konoha is me.

I stepped back and faced a tree; I placed my head on the tree as I cried with the somber news that was kept from me for the 15 years that I lived.

**BANG!**

I banged my head into the tree as I want this feeling to be gone, as I cried like I was watering the tree with my tears.

I jumped in the air and went home, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, this was probably the worst case scenario that could've happened to me so far.

-Flashback-

"STOP LAUGHING AND STOP LOOKING WITH YOUR CONSTANT STARES!" I screamed as I was a child.

"HAHA!" I heard laughs everywhere; it was like a genjutsu in reality.

"Look! I will be the first female Hokage, Believe it!" I pointed to the Hokage monuments.

"Stop dreaming kid! Everybody knows that ain't going to happen you little punk! If you are that great at your age of 8, show us cool Jutsu!" Some random pointed out.

"Alright!" I argued back.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" I yelled focusing my chakra.

*poof!

Something came out, but it wasn't what I want, it was a balloon clone of me, totally worthless.

"See, I bet the Uchiha kid can do better than you, he can even do fire style jutsu! Unlike you, what a pathetic clone." The random guy said.

"Hey, Don't talk like you're a ninja! You're not even a ninja, even if you are one your attitude is not for ninjas." I yelled at him.

"What did you say demon fox?" He said.

As he said 'Demon Fox' what did that mean?

-End of flashback-

"TENTEN, TENTEN, TENTEN!" Voice outside my door coming from Lee and Neji.

"What happened!" Neji asked.

I had a guess Guy Sensei did not tell them about me being a Jinchuriki.

"Byakugan" I heard Neji.

"She's inside, she's in her bed, I wonder if she's sleeping of doing something else, I can't see, her pillows are in the way." Neji said.

I stood up and made my way to the window, I opened it and the wind went through my hair which was messy without my buns. I sat on the window.

I heard footsteps going outside; I knew it was Lee and Neji's footsteps. I saw them outside and they were both just looking at me, I looked at them for a while and then I looked at Konoha.

I imagined Konoha filled with fire that burnt through their heart, Fire that can't be extinguished. Fire that I made, suddenly now that I found true power, revenge will seek out. I smiled with pleasure, I was born to be an avenger.

I looked at my pale white palms which in the middle of my fingers were Neji and Lee and I crushed my palm.

"Before I do what want, I must get rid of them first." I gave a smirk.

"This power, this is the reason why people of konoha hated me, and I will use you to help me destroy everything in my path." I said silently.

"Hate, that's what keeps you alive and ready to battle for what you want and need." I said to myself.

I grabbed two arrows and a bow, I pointed the bow and arrow at Neji.

"One, two, three" Whoosh!

"Bulls eye." I said to myself

* * *

Cliff hanger much? Hehe! Chapter 2 coming up anytime this week :)


	2. Little talk with the demon

Last night! I seriously want to sleep but pizza and soda, how can I not sleep (I woke up at the couch the next morning btw) LOL

I tried sleeping but i can't so I started writing, and I had a writer's block after Tenten hit Neji... (So i think Tenten should hit Neji with a sharpless arrow) To keep Neji alive.

Lee is acting seriously strange...

Lee - My heavenly heaven!

Tenten - *SMACKS LEE IN THE HEAD*

Neji - YuukiInuzuka / Danni Pablo doesn't own Naruto or other characters *Smirk*

* * *

I grabbed their attention.

"Lee, Neji! OI!" I waved my arm.

"Looks like Tenten's in the mood to talk now." I heard Lee said.

I grabbed kunai knives just in case I know I'll use them later, I jumped off the window and stood next to Neji.

"Tenten, why'd you shoot me with an arrow, and you do understand the arrow isn't very sharp right." Neji held it in front of me.

"Hehe, I was supposed to put more force on it and face it on Lee!" I giggled.

"WHHA? You're trying to kill me?" Lee's eyes became white.

"I'm just kidding" I said.

"Tenten… Uhh." Lee blushed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You look beautiful, since you're hair is down and I never seen it like that." Lee smelled my hair.

"Yeah, it looks beautiful" Neji said, although he didn't do anything unlike Lee.

"Tenten, Is that why your name is Tenten? Like Heavenly heaven, Ten out of ten, little by little you're beautiful, you're always this and that?" Lee said weird stuff describing my name (More facts about the name for Tenten .com/wiki/Tenten and go to trivia)

It was like he was drunk he didn't know what he was saying.

"Things gotten a bit different after the incident today, come to think of it, what did happen earlier?" Neji asked.

"I don't want to talk about what happened earlier, but all you're going to know is that from today onwards, the Tenten you know before is simply fading away." I said with pride and hate.

"Ohh, my love, will you go on a date with me? Maybe some sake?" Lee acting like a grownup said.

"Lee, we're too young to drink sake, You Idiot." I whacked my arm on his head creating a bump.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" He wiped his bump.

"Lee" I heard Neji, it feels like he knows something is wrong, I have to put a stop to it.

I threw a kunai at Neji although he grabbed it.

"What'd you do that for?" Neji asked holding the kunai like he's praying.

"I wanted to test your skills, why don't we train?" I turned around.

"Something's going on… This isn't like you Tenten." Neji placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Get your hands off me, and I already told you, the old Tenten is slowly fading away. If you don't want to train with me, fine then, I'll go alone. Mark my words Neji, you will be destroyed." I crushed my palm.

"Destroyed, For what?" Neji asked tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"You don't know now, but you'll just get in the way." I grabbed his hand on my shoulder, and I placed a kunai knife on it, it went inside me also but I didn't feel the pain.

Neji grunted

"Tenten" Neji still suffering said. I looked at him with an evil smile.

"Your eyes, their eyes I saw earlier during your transformation" Neji fell on the ground, I let the kunai knife go.

I placed my hands on my eyes as I saw this huge prison with the word 'seal' in the middle.

"Even in a bamboo tube, a snake still wants to wiggle." I heard a deep, dark voice coming inside the cell.

"Who's there?" I asked, I was standing on water.

"Eh?" A big eye came out, thou I couldn't see the body.

"Who are you?" I backed away a bit.

"You seriously don't know me?" The thing inside the cell said.

"Umm, Not really" I weirded out.

"I'm the Demon Fox inside you!" He yelled causing a big vibration that made the water rose and made small waves. I saw him stand up and I saw his full body.

One, two… nine. Nine tails. The nine tailed demon fox.

"So, you're the power that's inside me huh?" I smirked.

He laughed, "Of course, if you remove this seal, I will come out and we shall rule the world" Demon Fox said.

"No, or should I say not now" I smiled downwards.

"What do you mean?" Demon Fox questioned me.

"You're the 'Demon' Fox; I can't trust you just yet." I clarified.

"Smart kid." He laughed.

"Let's make a deal… I'll use you to make me stronger, and I will use you to destroy Konoha, after that I'll set you free and do whatever you want as long as you're by my side." I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay then, but first, now that you are here, I will teach you how to use the 'Nine tails chakra'" He said.

"Good!" I smiled.

"First, focus on pulling out chakra out, make sure you are focusing on pulling out MY chakra." He said.

"Okay!" I started pulling out chakra.

It took me around 2 hours to manage to perfect it, that also means I'm unconscious for 2 hours.

"Now that you perfected using my chakra, I will bring you back to the real world… Good luck then" He supported me.

-Blink blink-

"Eh? What happened?" I asked Lee whom was sitting on a chair next to my bed.

"You were unconscious after hurting Neji.

"Hmm, okay then" I lay back down and touched my stomach and squeezed it a bit remind the fox about our deal.

"Tenten, are you okay?" Lee asked now that he is suddenly interested in me.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I said not making any eye contact.

So, will you go on a date with me?" Lee leaned forward a little and raised his eyebrow.

"Will you go with Tenten or the new Tenten?" I asked solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked without having a clue.

"Never mind that, what happened to Neji?" I asked Lee.

"He went home, come to think of it, why you attacked Neji?" Lee placed his finger on his chin and made a thinking sound.

"It's none on your business Lee." I clenched my fist.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I said it's none of your business." I clenched my fist harder.

Til he noticed my fist, he stopped asking questions.

"You know what, I'll go home and leave you alone, I'll check up on you later okay" Lee moved to the door and shut it.

I remained silent, as I was thinking 'how in the world am I going to destroy Konoha' Suddenly an Idea came in mind.

The position as Hokage.

"The Hokage right now is known for her strength, and I am a weapon user. There is no way she was crush a huge, heavy metal ball." I smirk; I know I was thinking like my plan was all full proof.

I felt apathy just staying in bed, I closed my eyes to think but I was dead lock, I couldn't think of anything.

**-Knock, knock-**

"Tenten, can I talk to you?" I heard the most familiar Hyuga voice.

* * *

I'll make the next chapter today and upload tom :)

Review if you want ")

-**DP**


	3. Feeling changes

What in the world is going on? HAHA, this chapter might confuse you... Just so you know, Tenten's having feeling changes that'll affect her later in the story... But for now read pls :)

Tenten: What in the world is going on?

Neji: Oh, YuukiInuzuka/ Danni Pablo doesn't own Naruto or characters.

Tenten: OKII!

* * *

"Come on in Neji!" I calmly said.

I heard him opening the door and closing it gently.

"If there's anything I said that made you want to kill me, I'm sorry" I apologized as I hid my face away from him.

"There's no need for sorry, I was controlled by something else" I responded to his apology.

An awkward silence came in for a minute till he broke the silence.

"Well, Uhh… I'll get going now. That's the only thing I wanted to say anyways." Neji said with frightened eyes, he couldn't look at mine since my bangs were hiding them and it was quite dark in the room.

"Fine…" I stood up and looked outside.

"See you tomorrow at training" Neji left with his last words.

I took a breath.

"Silent killing" I said as I saw the Hokage momument and looking at Neji walking back to the Hyuga manor.

Neji seemed to look at my window and waved bye. This was a side I've never seen, it was weird for Neji to just smile and wave. He suspects something from me and now I suspect something from him.

I waved bye back and watched him leave. I close my eyes to think…

I went over and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_ days from now, silent killing will begin, when the Hokage dies they have to elect a new one but first, I have to show I'm worthy of becoming hokage._

_2. Kill the ones I love, including Neji._

Something came over me, '_Kill the ones I love'_ why in the freaking world would I kill the ones I love… Easy, they are the ones to stop me when I get my revenge at Konoha.

I placed the paper and pen down my desk and felt a big heartbeat doing such big things with such small amount of time and plans.

I wasn't thinking clearly about my plans. I grabbed my paper and pen and started writing again. I marked a big 'X' on the plan I made.

"New plan" I said to myself.

_-Prepare to leave Konoha_

_-Become far stronger_

_-Come back for silent killing in Konoha_

_-Make people's lives miserable_

I decided, Hokage? It's impossible for a missing-nin to be Hokage at that rate. I was still having quite some time thinking.

"Oh heaven, help me out here" I placed my arms onto my desk and placed my head.

It was impossible for me to rule over Konoha having some bad plans, none of them will be full proof anyway.

-Flashback- -At ninja academy-

"I told you! I'm not that thing! My name is Tenten, Tenten Kagome" (Random last name – Kagome means 'Park' which in my expression, she's alone so she must be spending her time in the park right :P)

"And I'll be the first female Hokage!" I yelled out.

"A little troublemaker like you! I don't think so!" Some random guy with a big mouth teased.

"Hey! Stop teasing her" A guy around my age came to the scene as I was about to cry.

"Huh?" I asked as a tear fell down.

"Crying will take you nowhere, stand up and fight" He looked at me, he had white eyes and a bandage at his forehead.

"B-But…" I tried to speak.

"But will take you nowhere, you want to be Hokage right? Stand up and fight! I never seen a Kage sit down and cry ever in my life" He offered me a hand.

I gladly accepted his hand and I smiled at him as I wiped my tears away.

"Ahh, so I see your little friend here wants to play with you huh?" He teased and pushed him to the ground.

"HEY! What's the big deal?" I argued.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine" He stood up with a grunt on his face.

"What do we have here, a ruckus?" The old man Hokage came to our rescue.

I heard ol' chief Hokage as I pulled him up as the other kids who were insulting me ran away

"Neji, good job protecting the citizens" He gave a smile to this kid name 'Neji'

"No worries, she was in trouble anyways" He wiped off dirt in his clothes.

"So, Tenten and Neji, eh?" He gave a warm smile

I wasn't getting the message til I realized.

"Wait! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" I waved my hands around.

"That's not what he meant you know?" Neji smirked.

"Eh?" I stopped.

The two giggled like little kids.

"I mean that you two make a good team" He smiled.

"Ohh!" I finally realized what he actually meant.

"Eh, Hehe! Well she is kinda cute you know" He blushed.

"What do you mean by that Neji Kun" I placed my finger on my lip and leaned in to wonder.

-End of Flashback-

I smiled as I reminisced what happened in the past.

I grabbed my pen and pencil again and wrote:

_-Keep Neji alive no matter what happens 3_

I was having this weird feeling about Neji… Is he the one who can save me from the dark?

Wait! Why am I thinking of being saved from the dark, I'm an avenger and I will avenge for myself.

Things in my head are all tangled up like Rapunzel's hair. I placed my palms at my head and massaged it a bit.

"Maybe a walk will take the pain away." I stood up leaving my piece of paper on my desk.

I gently closed my door and hid my key under my doormat. I took a deep breath.

"You're not the old Tenten anymore, you've changed" I shook my head.

I walked over to the Konoha Park.

I saw the tree where I always sit when I was a kid, I walked over and touched it.

-Flashback-

"Hey Tenten!" Neji ran over to me.

"Neji!" I stood up from the tree.

"What are you doing here?" He asked panting.

"This is where I usually hang around" I said.

"This old tree?" Neji questioned like the tree was nothing.

"Pretty much" I smiled.

"Eh?" Neji asked.

"This tree will help me become Hokage when I grow up" I touched the tree like it's one that I love.

"Tree will help you become Hokage?" Neji felt confused.

"I don't know how but somehow, I know it will!" I acted all tough.

"Well, I'll help you with that! Go lean over the tree for me please?" Neji pulled out a kunai knife.

"Eh… Okay" I leaned over.

He made a mark higher than I am.

"There we go" He smiled.

"What is that for" I looked up.

"Well, in order for you to be Hokage, you have to be taller than that, if you can't I'll take that spot as Hokage, okay?" Neji winked and leaned forward.

"Sure, but I'll jump all the time till I get taller, even taller than you are!" I winked back and giggled.

-End of flashback-

I touched the mark of the kunai knife and I leaned back and grabbed a kunai knife and placed it on top of me and made a new mark.

I looked at how much I grew and I was taller than the mark Neji gave. I made a new mark saying

'Tenten was here, she'll be Hokage… Neji lost' and I smiled.

"Hey, look who it is, little miss I'm going to be Hokage" I turned around and I saw the guy that bullied me when I was a kid.

"I see you made a mark on that tree" I stepped in forward to the tree.

"Geez, this is such nonsense. I'll be Hokage for you okay?" He acted cool and I was losing my cool.

"Stop it! You'll never be Hokage!" I argued with him.

"Oh yeah! Try stopping me then" He acted tough all this instant.

He was getting on my nerves. I remembered the nine tails chakra… I'll use that.

I smirked, "You're making a mistake making me all angry." I started pouring out chakra of the nine tails.

"Eh? What's that chakra?" He pointed to me.

"Why? Are you scared?" I said looking down hiding my eyes.

"Of course not, if you want! We can fight, right here, right now!" He positioned himself to battle.

I lay down to position to release the first tail.

"I'm warning you!" I started running for him and bulls eye!

"Whaat! You're so fast" He fell down the floor.

"So, give up" As I waged my tail.

"NO! I'm far from done!" He stood up.

"You don't know what I am!" I argued and continued dashing to let him fall.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" He stood up and ran away.

I stopped the flow of chakra of the nine tailed fox.

Suddenly, I had a headache.

"What in the world is going on?" I said to myself. I can't control myself properly, it was like Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu but I don't see any shadows anywhere.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out loud.

* * *

Next chapter coming up tom or later...

Review if you want (^^^)


	4. Sorry

_**CHOTTO! **_

_**Sorry I have to discontinue this story, I can't think of what's going to happen next, I will upload a new story later. It's already complete just wait.**_

_**I have all the chapters ready and will upload at one time.**_

_**Captured**__** is the title of the story,**_

_**Summary: Tenten agrees with the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha, she falls in love with Deidara and Neji, at the same time?**_

_**5 chapters in the story.**_

_**TY**_

_**-DP**_


End file.
